


Verge

by nushiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottling/Neglecting Emotions, Dissociation, Feelings of Inadequacy, Gen, Logic Angst, Numbness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: Logic doesn't know if he should feel or not, and chaos ensues in his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write when I need to do homework?  
> read it on tumblr:https://the-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/post/159621840841/verge
> 
> Username change from my_emo_shipper_soul to nushiewrites

Numb

Too numb

Why can’t I feel?

They all say you need to be able to feel at least something, but I can’t.

Why can’t I feel?

Is it that I’m feeling and not comprehending it? Am I unconsciously bottling everything up?

Why can’t I feel?

If I don’t feel, then shouldn’t I not be, for example, annoyed at anything?

~~Less emotions.~~

But I know what emotions are; they’re chemical reactions in the brain. I’m supposed to have them, I’m supposed to feel them, but I cannot.

~~Good. Less emotions.~~

But why?

Why can’t I feel?

~~Don’t feel. The being is of logic. Pure logic must be purely objective. If logic is to be of any help to Thomas, then Logic must be as logical as possible. TERMINATE~~

Terminate what?

~~TERMINATE~~

_What terminate is, is known. But it mustn’t be said. Risking being wrong is too much. Logic isn’t supposed to make mistakes. It’s supposed to be hard, steady, and correct._

~~TERMINATE~~

But it’s not correct all of the time. If it was we would have the answers to all our questions.

~~TERMINATE~~

_No one was logical enough. No one thought enough. Logic will get you everywhere. Logic tells you to either look for someone who knows the answer and can teach you, or to figure out the puzzle. Not many keep going after being taught. And those who did made mistakes which led to their demise._

~~TERMINATE~~

I must fix all the bad habits. I must take control of Thomas and leave the other three behind. I must ~~TERMINATE: EMOTIONS.~~ I must not make mistakes.

**A muffled sound resonated.**

**‘Loga… ar… u… ay...’**

What was that?

**‘Do… ther…s..ost…n…is…unf…ind…an…e…ven…el’**

_What was that?_

**‘Ow...e…nic…cey…e…an…he…ust…ot…ve…od…a…t’**

~~What was that?~~

It’s a voice, it’s multiple voices, it’s three voices, _It’s their voices,_ ~~TERMINATE: THEIR VOICES~~

Terminate their voices?

_Terminate their voices! With them Thomas will never be at the pinnacle of thought!_

Terminate their voices?

_~~Yes~~ _

But what do they say?

~~Logic is driven by curiosity. Logic dictates that it must be discovered.~~

_What do they say?_

**‘Logan, are you okay?’**

**‘Don’t bother. He’s just lost in his unfeeling mind. Can he even feel?’**

**‘Now, be nice Princey. He can, he’s just not very good at it.’**

Does… this mean I do have them?

~~The voice says feelings exist. The voice must be TERMINATED. Feelings are not permitted.~~

‘Morality’

_~~What?~~ _

‘Morality. The voice is Morality.’

~~TERMINATE: MORALITY~~

**‘Seriously Logan, are you okay?’**

‘Morality…’ said I have feelings. Morality is the deep emotions of Thomas. Morality must be correct then.

_The Prince was questioning you._

I am on the verge of feeling. I am on the verge of not feeling. ‘I must choose one or the other now.’

**‘What’s he talking about?’**

_~~BE NUMB. LOGICAL BEINGS MUST BE NUMB.~~ _

**‘Don’t worry you two. I think he is just lost in thought. He might not even realize we’re here. It would be better to leave him to himself so we don’t hurt him.’**

‘Morality…’ said something correct. He was correct and logical.

_~~BE BETTER. BE NUMB. BE LOGIC. BE PERFECT FOR THOMAS.~~ _

‘Am I perfect for Thomas?’

**‘No, no you can’t be insecure Logan. That’s my job! I’m the one who has to keep the ego, Sir sings-a-lot, in check. Not you. You can’t be insecure.’**

**‘You are so very secure Logan. Don’t break. You can do it, you don’t have hot topic constantly at war with you.’**

**‘You are perfect Logan. You are the best Logic out there, because you work with us. You make sure we’re all okay. You make sure we do our jobs. Then you do yours.’**

I am Logan. I am perfect for Thomas.

_~~BUT LOGIC CAN BE MORE. LOGIC IS NEVER AT ITs PINNACLE.~~ _

If I never get there, trying is more harm than good. Trying could shatter everyone else. We would never be able to rebuild if I kept going for pinnacle logic and failed.

‘I’m Logan. I’m Logic. I’m perfect. I can feel. I’m not very good it, but I can. I will never reach the apex of logical abilities by holding myself back. And that’s good. That’s safe. That’s the way it should be. Because the others will never reach their apex’s either. Too much of one will break everyone. I am Logic. You are Anxiety. You are Prince. You are Morality. We are Thomas. We are perfect.’

 

**The brightest smiles each could muster erupted across the faces of those surrounding Logan.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!  
> my tumblr: @the-sanders-sides


End file.
